mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Patchnotes for 16 Apr 2014
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2014 Fashion Hide + Patchlist 16th April 2014 New Systems Fashion Hide System When you are wearing a fashion piece, cloak or mask you will see a check box above the item in your inventory. If you don’t want that particular piece to be seen, just check that box and that piece will become hidden from sight for everyone. Show off your amazing style with basically any piece of armor and or fashion being part of your unique look! Due to some players experiencing lag in siege when swapping occurs, all fashion, masks and cloaks will be automatically hidden while in the siege arena. Players Event The Lord Event has been re-named the Players Event, there will no longer be a lord in the server. There have been a few changes to how the Players Event will work *Anybody can start the event at any time, unless an event is already running. *Each event has a minimum bonus value of 100% costing 1500 Perin, for every 20% it is a further 300 Perin until a max of 200% bonus (3000 Perin). This may require some people to pool together their Perin to create a server wide event that the whole server can enjoy. *6000 Perin to run both events at max. Item Link It took some time, but I have finally found the issue that was causing Item link to not work as intended. You are now able to Link an item to the chat by holding down ctrl and clicking on an item in your inventory. When you see <*item name*> in the chat, right click on it to see its stats/awakes etc. Red Chip Pick-up Pets Improved *RC and RP go directly to your inventory if there is room when using an RC Pet. *RC Pets now give the buff option when clicked on. *RC Pets are now 33% faster than standard Penya pick-up pets, so collects your items slightly faster. Dynamic Server Events Added the ability to dynamically start 2x RC events + some 2x Event's that are yet to be announced. (No longer requires the server to be restarted to take affect) Shift to See Set Effect Hold Shift when viewing one piece of a set item to see what the full effects of the full set is for that item. /save Command By using the new command "/save" you can force save your character whenever you like, do note that it already saves your character after trading/vending. Anti Spam System Cool down added to /save Command, 30 seconds anywhere. Cool down added to receiving buffs, 5 seconds in Guild Siege, 10 seconds Arena, 30 seconds anywhere else. Cool down added to Quick Teleport, 20 seconds in the arena and 10 seconds anywhere else. Other New/Changes *Siege has been changed to be every 2 hours instead of every 3 hours. *When you right click on someone’s message in general chat/shout instead of it adding /whisper (player name) it will now add /say (player name) *66 Wigs/Hair fashion added to Isruel. *26 New Emotes added. *New Market Place Implemented. (If you were in the old market place *New HD world textures added. New/Modified Items Minecraft Weapons Minecraft weapons have been added to the MQC store for 25k MQC. Scroll of Remove Model Change Pro Scroll of Remove Model Change Pro added for 450k Red Chips, this costly item is for the mistakes of model changing the items the wrong way around. It will remove the model from the item while recovering the model, any upgrades on the recovered model will be lost (+0, no awakes, no piercings etc) Scroll of Reduction A/B Scroll of Reduction A/B has been modified, when you apply either of these scrolls on an item it will lock the ability to awake/remove the awake from the item. This is very useful if you don't want to accidentally remove/re-awake a good awake. The scroll has also been removed from Is and added to Wafor for 1000 RC. Fixes *Penya going negative should be fixed now. *Players required for PvP Matches has been set to 8v8 , this should hopefully fix a few problems that have been occurring. *Another skill range detection system added. *The Action Slot has been Reset to remove a possible Long Range hack, that is now blocked. *Chat history has been fixed, simply press the up key when you are in the chat box to scroll through previous things said. Upcoming On Easter Sunday (20th April) there will be 2x events running, 2x dPoints, vPoints, Red Chips and there might even be some of the new 2x events in game. The event will run from 00:00 till 23:59 server time. As always, have fun! Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t3064-fashion-hide-patchlist-16th-april-2014